


Sthanantare

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Place Swap, F/M, Gen, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Devasena is Sivagami's adopted daughter in Mahishmati, while Baahu is the Prince of Kuntala.





	Sthanantare

"It's a girl, Your Highness... a pretty child. We failed to save the Queen though, Your Highness... the haemorrhage was too much to handle," rues the royal midwife, holding out the baby towards me.

I silently wipe a single tear as I look at the exact replica of the late Queen Devadatta-- the same arched eyebrows, the same large eyes, the same sharp nose.

"May you be as beautiful as your mother in terms of action and appearance alike," I pray wordlessly when a rather powerful kick by the newborn takes me aback.

My goodness! She has managed to free the carefully hidden sword-- my secret weapon for emergency situations-- from the folds of my saree with a mere kick!

This girl-- _my girl_ , I hastily correct myself-- is equivalent to the entire army of the gods themselves, and that too from the very first day of her life.

 _Devasena_ , I hear myself whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Sanskrit word meaning 'in a different place'.


End file.
